


After the Garden

by sophh



Series: Keep Taking My Breath Away: Inktober 2020 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fremione - Freeform, attempts at sexy banter, more suggestive than my usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Once home, Fred and Hermione exchange banter before taking it to the bedroom.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Keep Taking My Breath Away: Inktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947601
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	After the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Garden Antics, part 6 of this series.  
> More suggestive than my usual work, so I'm not sure that I nailed the sexy banter bit.

Fred couldn't wait to leave the Burrow and return to the flat he shared with Hermione. All through dinner, he had been unable to get the afternoon's events out of his head: a heated kiss in the garden, the assurance of a naughty evening…

As soon as they stepped inside their humble abode, Fred turned to Hermione. 

"I hope you meant what you said earlier," he smirked. 

She returned his smirk. "I haven't a clue what you're referring to, Fred." 

Oh, clever witch. She knew _exactly_ what he was talking about, she just didn't want to admit it. 

"The thing," Fred said, placing a hand on either side of her head as she leaned against the wall, "about finishing what we started." 

"Did I say something about that?" Hermione asked, her face the very picture of innocence. Fred was beginning to see that she had picked up a few tricks from him, and he was both amused and touched. 

"Oh, stealing my plays now, are you, Hermione?" he said, stroking her cheek with his thumb. She closed her eyes momentarily. 

"No," she breathed. 

"I think you're lying," he whispered, smiling at the goosebumps that appeared on her arms. He loved the effect that he had on her—she liked to pretend that she was immune to his charm, but when she was alone with him, she practically melted at the lightest touch. 

"I don't _lie_ , Fred," she said, but she hardly sounded indignant.

Fred hovered his lips above hers, taunting her with the promise of a kiss. "You want to reconsider your answer?"

"What's in it for me if I do?" she asked, raising a single eyebrow. 

"Hmm," Fred murmured, pretending to think for a moment. "A very special night." 

"And if I say no?" Hermione murmured back. 

Fred wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to, but her hooded eyes and the desire coloring her voice suggested that she was interested, despite her words to the contrary. 

"I don't think you want to say no," Fred chuckled as he peeled back her robes with practiced ease. Her black knickers were plain, unassuming, but he found the look incredibly attractive nonetheless. After raking his eyes over her figure, he then proceeded to throw her over his shoulder as she shrieked. 

"Fred, let me down!" 

"No can do," he said lightly, a wicked grin stretched across his face. "That's what you get for being such a tease." 

With that, he carried her off to the bedroom—and heard no further arguments from Hermione. 


End file.
